A typical golf club comprises a head having a ball-striking face, a shaft connected at one end to the head, and a grip connected to the other end of the shaft for gripping and swinging the club. As a golfer proceeds across a golf course during a game, the golf club head tends to accumulate dirt and other debris on its ball-striking face from continued contact with the golf ball and ground. The accumulated dirt and debris can reduce a golfer's ability to accurately strike and move a ball in the intended manner. Accordingly, it is desirable to periodically clean the ball-striking face of the club head, particularly before and during a golf game.
Most devices for cleaning golf club heads are relatively complex and include many mechanical and/or electrical components. Each of the many components may wear out, rust or otherwise fail with repeated use. Furthermore, such devices typically cannot be easily repaired by the golfer using the device, but must instead be repaired by a specialist with knowledge of the device. An apparatus for cleaning a golf club head would preferably include a relatively lesser number of components, and an even lesser number of components which are susceptible to wear, rust or failure.
The ball-striking face of a golf club head typically defines a plurality of parallel grooves spaced relative to each other for affecting and/or controlling ball spin. Dirt and other debris become lodged in the groove, and cannot be easily removed without scraping within the groove. Although a specialized tool, such as a multi-pronged scraper, may be able to clean the grooves, such tools are typically not effective for cleaning the entire ball-striking face.
The prior art apparatus for cleaning golf club heads, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,339 to Braun and U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,099 to Reiter, typically include a rotating brush for contacting the club head and removing dirt and debris. The brush tends to accumulate the dirt and other debris removed from the club head. With repeated use, the brush can become unable to clean effectively and may even add to the accumulated filth on a club head. It is therefore necessary to periodically remove the apparatus from service and clean or replace the brush. Accordingly, an apparatus for cleaning a golf club head ideally would also be able to clean itself without requiring removal of the brush or like cleaning member.
Other prior art apparatus for cleaning golf club heads require a golfer to hold the club in place or even move and/or rotate the club to thoroughly clean its head. It would be advantageous, however, if an apparatus for cleaning a golf club head would secure the club in place during a cleaning operation and thereby free the golfer's hand for other use. Furthermore, golf clubs are adapted for use by either left-handed or right-handed players depending on the location of the ball-striking face on the head. Thus, such an apparatus which retains a club in place during a cleaning operation would ideally also be able to secure both left-handed and right-handed golf clubs in an orientation which allows the ball-striking face to be cleaned. The present inventor is not aware of any commercially-available apparatus which fixes a club in place while the head is cleaned, much less such an apparatus which fixes both left-handed and right-handed golf clubs in an appropriate orientation for cleaning the ball-striking face.
An apparatus for cleaning a golf club head is preferably located outdoors on a golf course so that golfers may clean their clubs while they play. The apparatus therefore should also be able to withstand the effects of prolonged and repeated exposure to sunlight, precipitation and temperature variations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for cleaning the ball-striking face of a golf club head which overcomes some or all of the drawbacks and disadvantages of the above-described prior art apparatus.